What A Day
by Turquoise Lombax
Summary: It was a normal day for Ratchet and Clank with Captain Qwark setting them on a mission, that was until something unexpected happened.
1. The Morning Approaches

Ratchet was asleep with his robot pal was purring on his back while Clank was in isle position on the lombaxes sun beamed in the curtain waking Ratchet up.

"What the-"Ratchet growled covering his eyes he was so furious that it was morning tried his best to ignore the beam of sunlight but it was just too bright for yanked the blankets off of him and leaped out of bed.

Ratchet paused for a moment when he saw his best pal on his drawer sound smiled how could he be so annoyed to wake up in the morning when he wakes up to see his beautiful friend next to him.

"Good morning pal it's time to get up!"Ratchet said in a droopy voice petting his pal on his face.

Clank woke up and repeatedly flicked his eyes before standing up to his feet "Good Morning Ratchet how did you sleep?"

"I wish I could say great pal but I'm actually am quite tired"Ratchet sighed as he walked to his closet to pick out his clothes for work.

Clank noticed something odd about the yellow lombaxes tone. "Ratchet what's been bugging you."

"Nothing pal I just haven't been able to sleep well."He lied as he put on his Q-Force shirt.

"Ratchet"The robot growled leaping down from the drawer onto the bed.

"Fine pal you got me."Ratchet told sitting on the bed next to Clank putting on his hover boots. "It's just that I've been having these dreams lately...Of this-"

Ratchet was interrupted when he heard a loud banging on his front ears twitches as he quickly walked downstairs to open the door."Now who could that be?"Ratchet thought to himself hoping that it wasn't Qwark again rushing them to get to work.

"Hello Mr."The fongroid kid greeted in his adorable voice.

Ratchet looked down with a smile. "Oh hey kid...Let me guess your ball made it to my backyard again."

The Fongoid kid nods his head."Yes!my ball loves your backyard."

Ratchet laughed enjoying the kids cuteness "Okay stay right here I will go and get your ball."

Ratchet slowly closes the door and heads to his backyard to get the opens the door and gently hands him the ball.

"Thanks Mr."The fongroid kid smiled "see you later."

"Bye"Ratchet waved watching as the kid skipped to his friends,he closes the door and turns around only to see his pal halfway down the stairs.

"Who was that?"Clank asked hopping down each step carefully.

"It's the kid again, his ball always seem to make it to my backyard."Ratchet answered.

"Ah,Ratchet what were you about to tell me?"Clank questioned coming down the finally step.

Ratchet opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by his Q-Force alarm beeping."Oh no pal we are going to be late!"

Ratchet grabbed Clank by the arm and headed out the door.

 _This is the end of chapter 1 sorry that it was so is my first fanfiction that I posted_ _on here.I hope you all me your opinion on it and don't be afraid to be 100% honest._


	2. In A Hurry

Ratchet and clank began to head toward their job when an unexpected delay were stuck in traffic but it was the least of Ratchet's concerns at the moment. He was trying to get his emotions in check before he headed inside the Q-Force. The last time that his emotions were not in check he had an emotional breakdown,it was very embarrassing to him.

"Awe man!"Ratchet growled blowing his horn in plans were not going as well and he did not want to be embarrassed again by his boss for being late.

"Ratchet it is going to be okay."Clank reassured staring into Ratchet's teary eyes.

"No it's not Clank I wish I could be a kid again..all these responsibilities!"Ratchet sighed having flashbacks of him and Grim having fun.

Clank eyes wired down planning of ways to cheer up his lombax friend. Clank dialed Qwark to alert them that they were going to be late for work. Qwark appeared on a miniature screen in front of them with an unorganized desk in a state of panic.

"Ratchet,Clank where are you? The meeting is about to start!"Qwark warned snarling at them.

"Qwa-"Ratchet said in a distress voice he was not in a mood to already had a stressful morning and the last thing that he wanted was Qwark barking at him.

"It's Captain Qwark,lombax.I didn't take a three week course to be called Qwark!"He snapped interrupting the lombax with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Captain Qwark."Ratchet corrected he didn't have time to argue with his boss he was trying to keep his only job."We're going to be late."

"Late!"Qwark repeated as if he heard Ratchet incorrectly.

"Yes we are going to be late. Can you give us some more time please? We will make up for that time later."Clank assured.

Qwark pondered Clank's deal for a moment."Fine but you will have to make up for the time missed!"

"Thanks Captain Qwark we will be there as soon as possible."Ratchet said slowly pressing the button to hang up.

The Stoplight finally turned green and they proceed on. Clank studied Ratchet's facial expression,it was very gloomy he could barely keep focus on where he was going. The world around Ratchet was becoming a blur to him. He did not know how much longer he could hold his feeling in before he breaks.

"Ratchet would you like me to drive you there?"Clank questioned very concerned about Ratchet. His eyes were a little gloomy and Clank could tell he could barely focus driving.

Ratchet shakes his head."No thanks,we're almost there anyway."

"Ratchet watch out!"Clank hollered seeing that they were about to crash into a ship.

Ratchet was startled by Clank's warning. His eyes were fixate on the ship that they were about to crash into. Ratchet quickly turns the ship around losing control!


	3. Incoming News

"This can't be happening." He whinnied holding onto the steering wheel as tight as he could. He could barely keep ahold of himself. The ship was spinning very fast making him nauseous.

His heart was pumping out of his chest while his partner in crime tried pushing the right buttons to stop the ship. In just the right timing just before they crashed into another ship their ship stopped right in front of their job.

The Yellow cat like creature had his teeth clenched with his eyes closed. When he realized that there were no movement in the ship he opened his eyes.

"We are here." His buddy confirmed turning the air conditioning off.

Ratchet breath in relieve and leaped out of the ship. "That was a close one --"

A female that was a couple inches taller than Ratchet grabbed him by the ears and slammed him against his ship.

"You almost crashed into my ship!" She hollered with her eyes screaming Bloody Mary.

"I-- I'm so sorry mam." Ratchet gulped hoping for his life to be spared.

The fongroid let him go. "No!Don't be sorry be careful.If you do that again not even your insurance will safe you!" She threatened walking off in confidence to her job.

Ratchet was on the ground rubbing his ears."Ugh women.I wasn't even close to her ship! Talk about being dramatic."

Clank stared at his pal seeing a small ounce of blood running down his right ear. "Ratchet you are bleeding!"

Ratchet reached behind his right ear and spotted the blood on his hand. "Ugh!How does her husband deal with her!"

Clank noticed that his blood was dripping down to his chin rapidly."Ratchet perhaps you should get cleaned up first before we head in."

Ratchet nodded in agreement with Clank. He got up off the ground and dust his pants off.Him and Clank both sat in the ship together. The Warbot grabbed a disinfecting wipe and cleaned the wound behind Ratchet's ear.

"Thanks pal." Ratchet breath betting out of his ship again. His warbot followed behind heading toward the Q-Force.

When Ratchet and Clank walked inside the Q-Force the main hall was very odd to them. It was more dark than usual and it was very humid. Ratchet slowly opened the door to the meeting room and felt a hundred eyes laid upon him.

"It took you long enough!"Qwark snapped watching as his last two employees join them at the circular table.

"Qw--Captain Qwark." Ratchet said catching himself from not honoring his boss."We were in traffic--"

"And you almost crashed into my ship. I told him next time he does that insurance won't be able to save him."Mady repeated trying to embarrased the lombax.

A few of her co-workers giggled encouraging Mady.

"Mady I was no where near your ship...But that's not important right now we all came here for a meeting." Ratchet mentioned he already had a bad morning and he was not about to have his day ruined by a arrogant women.

"He's right! I have called you all in here for a special mission and a chance to get a raise."

Qwark's employees had their ears pierced for what he was about to explain.

"There are a few missions I have for you all."Qwark said as he handed the ladies a piece of paper. "I wanted you three ladies to check out the unsolved mission of the hacking at the computer station."

The ladies nodded their head and quickly stood up out of their seats.

"Wait I'm not done sit down."Qwark ordered handing the two robots a piece of paper explaining their assignment to take out a criminal.

The linear robot took the piece of paper and read it. It'll be a piece of cake."Tim lied buffing to scare his co-workers.

"Ratchet,Clank"Qwark called handing them the last piece of paper in his hand.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at Qwark before taking the paper."If this was the mission that I was thinking that Qwark was going to hand me then I better be getting paid double than what the raise is"The lombax thought to himself. He quickly noticed that it was longer in size compared to the other two papers.

"You two must go to Nefarious' station and see what Nefarious is up to! You know spy on him."Qwark explained. "I will give you all some equipment to help you out."

Qwark spins around in his chair and clicks the red button on his small oval remote. The closet on Qwark's right opened with steam coming out. They all walked into the closet and were amazed at the equipment.

"Woah look protosuits!" Tim said in amazement holding the suit up to see if it fits him.

"Wow the green magic gloves when we hack and see who is hacking the computers no one will ever know." Emma smiled sliding the gloves on proud of her job.

"Wow binoculars" Ratchet said sarcastically holding the binoculars in his hand.

"Okay everyone whoever comes here first with their mission complete first wins the raise of three hundred dollars!" Qwark assured stepping out of their way. "And who ever is last to get here has to clean up the whole Q-Force..Have fun."

Everyone runs out the closet and to their ship to get started on their mission. Qwark walks up to the window seeing his employees ships fly off. "Good luck you are going to need it."


	4. The Mission

Ratchet was typing buttons on his ship as fast as possible so that they could have the coordinates to Nefarious Space Station.Ratchet was pondering what sick,twisted plan does Nefarious have up his sleeve now!Ratchet is getting tired of this repetitive missions with Nefarious.He actually wanted another super villain to show up so he could stop dealing with Nefarious for a while!

"Ratchet what was that dream that you were going to tell me about?"Clank asked again becoming needy for an answer.

"Not now Clank!"Ratchet told trying to focus on where he was going. "I want that raise,I am not about to clean the whole Q-Force."

"Okay Ratchet"Clank nodded."But you will tell me later right?"

"Yes..no doubts about it!"Ratchet assured.

Clank lets out a relive sigh."Okay."

"Clank why are you so worried about me?"Ratchet questioned in a weary voice.He does not want his pal to be upset just because he is sad.

"Well one reason why is because you are my friend!The second reason why is your facial expression and tone.The third reason why is because we do not hang out anymore like we use to and it makes me upset sometimes."Clank explained with his eyes wired down a little bit.

"I'm sorry Pal I don't mean to make you upset."Ratchet cried in a wobbling tone with tears falling from his eyes to his lap.He tried his best to wipe his tears.He does not want to be vulnerable especially in a time like this!"Can we not talk about this right now?"he sniffles turning on the radio.

Clank sighed as he listened to the Jazz music.The Jazz music slowly disappeared when it turned into breaking news.

"Breaking news Dr.Nefarious has announced to the news that he has kidnapped a citizen and been keeping her there under her will!How long has she been kidnapped?How old is she?Who is responsible for this?..Wait we know who is responsible for this, but The Galactic Rangers need to get her right away!"

"Rat--"Clank said in concerned voice but got interrupted by Ratchet's raging voice.

"I know Clank we have to go a save this citizen as well"Ratchet sighed."I am so tired of citizens getting kidnapped by the same super villain!I hope that it is not Alex again..If it is him then this would be his third time this month getting kidnapped by him!"

"Whoever it is we have to save them and I know you want that raise!You deserve it!"Clank cheered.

"You are right.I am definitely not cleaning out the Q-Force!"Ratchet said getting ready to put his ship in Warp Drive.

Ratchet put his ship in Warp Drive and they blasted off into space to the Nefarious Space Station.


	5. Here We Go Again

Ratchet and Clank arrived at the Nefarious Space Station,they parked their ship in a secret place before proceeding on.Ratchet and Clank hid under a bush peering at the Station.

"Dang it Pal how are we going to get over there he changed it up from last time"Ratchet growled upset at Nefarious plans.

Clank scanned the area only to see a leap pad"Ratchet a leap pad is behind that bush over there."

Ratchet hopped out of the bush thrilled that there was an easy way to get over there.He sprinted to the other bush and pranced around.

"Well c'mon Clank"Ratchet smiled jumping on the green triangular leap pad.

The leap pad was something Ratchet or Clank was not expecting to be a trap.Ratchet soon seen himself upside down tied to a tree.

"Oo I'm sorry Ratchet"Clank apologized walking toward his friend"I've should of known it wasn't going to be that easy to get inside his station."

"It's fine Pal..really just find a way to untie my ankle"Ratchet breathed becoming a motion sick from swaying back and forth.

Clank climbed up the tree and pulled out his scissors from his handy pack build inside him"I am about to cut the string are you ready Pal"

"Ready"Ratchet moaned preparing for the fall.

In a snap from Clank's scissors Ratchet collapsed onto the floor.Clank climbed back down from the tree and rushed toward his lombax friend in need he noticed that he friend had stunned and pale expression on his face.

"Ratchet are you ok--"Clank questioned but was unable to complete his question.

Ratchet accidentally vomited over his robot friend "Oh my God I'm so--sorry"

Clank grabs a towel from his handy pack and wipes himself off "it's okay,we have to get moving I can't imagine what they are doing to the citizen"

"Yeah me either..Lets go Pal"Ratchet suggested grabbing his pal.

Ratchet and Clank searched for another way to get inside the station.


	6. Caged

" Lawrence! "Nefarious yelled wanting his assistant to come. Nefarious was keeping an eye on the fifteen year old girl he kidnapped.

"Yes"Laurance answered on the hologram.

"Come here and keep an eye on this weird looking species I have to go. The leap pad said that Ratchet and Clank are on their way here."

"Right away sir."Lawrence assured right before exiting the hologram.

Lawrence came down and kept an eye on the brown skin creature.

"Ugh let me go!" Pearl whined shaking on the cage.

Laurance lowered the defense grid to her cage and stared at her deep brown eyes "No. You will stay here and be quiet"

"No"Pearl disagreed beginning to kick the bars aggressively.

"Why can't Nefarious just watch you"Lawrence complained.

"Well if you let me go we can pretend this never happened"Pearl grumbled."But since you want to keep me hostage at least give me a bigger cage"

Lawrence sighed having enough of Pearl's complaining he decided to turn on the defense grid and walk out of the room.

"You can't leave me in here"Pearl whined trying her best to escape.

Meanwhile Ratchet and Clank were finishing up battling the last of Nefarious troops.

"Whew pal these troops were a bit tougher"Ratchet mentioned as he grabbed his omniwrench from the floor "I never had a fist fight with a troop before..man that was tough"

"Agreed..lets go to the back and lower the defense grid again"Clank suggested pointing in a particular direction.

Ratchet saw the glowing blue orb and headed down that hall to lower the defense grid.

"Okay bud the last time was too easy lets be more smart about this"Clank mentioned.

The little red eye robots popped out of the vents and begin to attack.Ratchet raised up his wrench ready to attack when another bent opened up sucking his wrench and Clank away from him.

"Clank"Ratchet called out watching his friend get sucked into the vent.

Ratchet became angry and began to fight the robots with his destructive hands.After he defeated the last robot he ran down to the defense grid and turned it off then he runs out of the blue orb room panting.

"Clank, Clank"Ratchet hollered in terror as he searched for his buddy.

"Ratchet"Clank called hearing his distressed voice.he was the cage with the girl.

Ratchet ran toward the echoing hallway towards his buddy.

"Hey pal"Ratchet panted in relieve"So how's the girl"

"She fine,she's asleep but fine"Clank answered finding a way to unlock the door.

The door creaked opened and Clank lowered the cage down.Ratchet helped Clank picked the girl up.

"Gosh she's heavy and a heavy sleeper"Ratchet commented cradling her in his arms,he saw the adorable look on her face"We should get to the ship immediately.

Clank jumped on Ratchets back and they headed out of the ship.Ratchet noticed that escaping Nefarious station look a bit easy.

They put the girl in the back sleep and they hopped in the ship in relieve.

"Ah"Ratchet sighed as he turned on the air and stared back at the short hair girl"She looks so adorable asleep with my omniwrench,Clank I never saw a species like her..what do you think she is"

"I don't know Ratchet..I wish I could say but she is so..so pretty"Clank grinned at her"let's head back to the Q-Force"

Ratchet and Clank headed back to their job hoping to get their raise


	7. The Night

Ratchet and Clank were heading back to the Q-Force.Ratchet was staring at the unknown species through his rearview window he chucked seeing her,his eyes were filled with happiness.

"Ratchet I have never seen you smiled like this before what has gotten into you?"Clank asked glad that he was feeling better.

"It's just"Ratchet breathed in a blissful state blushing a bit "I'm happy that we get to save another citizen it always makes me happy."

"Yes that is quite pleasant"Clank agreed"look she's waking up"

The mammal stretched her arms as she yawned she opened her eyes and screamed to the top of her lungs.

Ratchet screamed as well.

"Mam calm down"Clank said trying to comfort her only to make her scream louder she was shocked to hear a robot talk.

"Ship"Pearl pointed out warning Ratchet that they were about to Crash.

Ratchet kept stirring the wheel keeping them from crashing into the ship.

"Whew that was a close one,so how are you?"Ratchet greeted turning around in his seat,the only greeting he got was a kick in the face"Ow"

"Get away from me help"Pearl screamed in desperation repeatedly kicking her feet.

"Quit it"Ratchet snapped taking a spare rope and tying her legs"We're the ones who saved you"

"You are...So your not going to kill me"Pearl questioned she couldn't believe the six words that came out of his mouth.

"No"Ratchet assured in a calming voice.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you"Pearl squealed reaching over the seat to hug Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled when he felt her chummy cheeks on his,he even blushed a bit.

"Hey what's your name anyway"Ratchet asked watching as Pearl sat back down.

"I'm Pearl"She smiled.

Ratchet smiled at her shiny white teeth they were so gorgeous to him and her eyes were the window to her soul, he felt like he was staring into another universe.

"I'm Ratchet"He greeted "And this is Clank"

"Hello"Clank waved.

Pearl had a big bubble in her mouth trying not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in she burst out laughing.

"What funny"Clank asked.

"His name Ratchet"Pearl laughed"It means something else in my planet"

"Well what does it mean on you're planet"Ratchet questioned.

"You don't want to know"Pearl snickered making Ratchet want to know more about what his name means on her planet.

"Well Pearl hang on"Ratchet told"We're going on warp drive"

Ratchet hit the warp drive button and they headed out into deep space back to the Q-Force.

Ratchet's ship began to malfunction when they were near the ground.

"Oh no not again"Ratchet whined grabbing onto the wheel"Hold on"

The ship went haywire shaking all three of them around the ship,right before it hit the ground it stopped right in front on the ladies ship.

"Oh no not again"Ratchet breath watching as the raged lady stomped toward his direction his eyes narrowed he knew what was about to go down.

Ratchet pushed the button to let him out of the ship before he could let the words out of his mouth he was snatched out his ship by his two triangular ears.

"What did I tell you about getting too close to my ship"The fongroid yelled in a heated voice throwing him against the wall.

"Wow does he struggle with her everyday"Pearl asked jumping out of the ship.

"Yes"Clank answered

"Hey mam it was an accident"Pearl mentioned getting her off of Ratchet "His ship malfunction"

She dust herself off "Fine,oh and you better hurry the robots are in the Q-Force"

"Oh crap"Ratchet panicked running toward the Q-Force,Clank and Pearl followed closely behind.

Ratchet bolted into the door making the papers fly everywhere.

"Ratchet"Qwark said in a calming voice which shocked Ratchet a bit.

"Yes"Ratchet answered.

"Who is this girl"

"I'm Pearl he rescued me from Nefarious"

"Oh you did"Qwark said in a surprised voice.

"Hm mh"Ratchet smiled big.

"Ha,he have Chinese eyes"Pearl laughed at Ratchet's squinted eyes.

Ratchet had an eyebrow raised at her he was unsure of what she was talking about.

"Well no one has to clean up the Q-Force I'll save that for next week for the bigger mission,and the ladies got the raise"Qwark explained as he picked up the papers.

"Awe"Ratchet whined disappointed that he didn't get the raise but he was glad to meet a new friend "Well thanks Captain Qwark I am going to take Pearl home"

"Alright I will see you in the morning"Qwark assured watching them walk off smiling.


	8. Goodbye For Now

Ratchet,Clank and Pearl were having a blast in his ship.Pearl had turned on her favorite music that Ratchet and Clank have not heard before they were very amused by the setting of music.

"I love this sing what is the name"Ratchet asked moving his body with the music.

"Into you"Pearl answered liking that he was enjoying the song.

"Wow I love it"Clank said clapping his hands.

"Hey Ratchet park right there"Pearl pointed at the drive thru.

"Hey Pearl before you go here's my number just in case he kidnaps you again or if you want to have someone to talk to or even if you want to have fun"Ratchet smiled hanging her his digits on a piece of paper.

"Thanks Ratchet,I really don't have a lot of people to talk to since I'm a different species but thanks for thinking about me"Pearl smiled she never had no one care so much about her.

"No problem"Ratchet waved "hey Pearl don't you need you're MP3 player and speakers back"

"No you guys seem that you were enjoying the song more than me"Pearl mentioned"Have fun with it"

"Thank you"Clank giggled waving at Pearl.

"Bye"Pearl waved kneeing that she was going to call them soon.

"Bye"Ratchet said hoping for her to call him soon,he actually didn't mind if he had to rescue her again.

Pearl watched as they blasted their way out of her planet"Wow that guy is so cool"

Pearl slowly opened the front door to her house only to see her father and two galactic Rangers.

"There she is"A galactic ranger pointed excited that she was finally found.

"Honey"Her guardian came in greeting arms kneeling down in front of her with tears running down his face.

"Mr.Azimuth"Pearl cried hugging the red striped Lombax.

"I missed you so much"Alister said holding Pearl tightly.

The two Rangers began to head out his house.

"Thank you"Alister mouth to the Rangers.

The Rangers nodded before leaving.

"Honey go take a shower,I will fix you the greatest dinner you ever had before you go to sleep"Alister assured wiping the tears from Pearl's face.

"Okay Mr.Azimuth"Pearl nodded giving him another tight hug before following his orders.

Meanwhile Ratchet and Clank headed home and saw some terrible.

"It's really gone Clank everything we worked for where are we going to live now"Ratchet sobbed sitting on their next door neighbor curb.

"Mr. I'm sorry that your house burned down"The fongroid kids apologized "If it makes you feel better you can have my ball"

"No thanks"Ratchet cried he was so upset that none of his possession survived the fire.

"Sir do you know what caused the fire"Clank questioned rubbing his friends back.

"No we do not but here's our number"the guy said hanging Clank the number then walking off.

"C'mon Ratchet we cannot stay here forever"Clank suggested holding his partner hand "I have a place for us to sleep.

"Where in my ship"Ratchet sobbed sarcastically wiping his tears he couldn't believe everything him and his partner worked for are gone.

"No c'mon I will drive you there"Clank reassured pondering what started the fire.

Ratchet and Clank went inside their ship and headed back to the Q-Force.

"Hi Qwark"Ratchet shivered.

"Ratchet and Clank what are you doing here at the Q-Force this late I was about to close up--"

"Captain Qwark Our house burned down"Ratchet told in a soft spoken and wobbly voice.

Qwark gasped quietly in shock "I'm so sorry"

Ratchet ears were down and his tail was very stiff he burst out crying and sat on the floor.

"Qwark can we live in the Q-Force for a bit"Clank requested.

"I don't know--"Qwark disagreed but got interrupted but the desperation of Clank's voice.

"Please Sir we don't have anywhere else to stay and we always worked our hardest to please you"

"Okay fine"Qwark bleated tossing Clank the keys"there is a bedroom in the far right hall and make sure you lock up when I leave"

"Okay"Clank said following Qwark waiting for him to leave before he locked the door.

Clank headed back were Ratchet was and helped him up to their new bedroom.Ratchet didn't say a word he just took off his omniwrench armor and tucked himself in only in his underwear.Clank eyes wired down knowing that they had nothing left except for this job.

"Goodnight"Clank yawned knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply from Ratchet.

"Goodnight Pal"Ratchet sighed as he closed his green eyes.

Ratchet and Clank hoped for a better day the next day.


End file.
